Rowan'ly' Koehlanna
Appearance Rowan is a female medium humanoid elf. She stands at approximately 5 feet and 5 inches. This short-statured weighs about 115 lbs. Beings and elf she's thinner than most humanoids. Her eyes are a blue greenish sort of teal color. Rowan has long red locks which she usually keeps tidy with a headband and hair tie. Personality Rowan is quite defensive towards those she meets often not revealing much about herself till trusts the person more. Due to recent implications she's not to inclined to talk very much as she almost stabbed someone, who would have probably been more than happy to be friends. She feels guilty and embarrassed to talk. Much like any great crafter, Rowan likes to talk about her profession at length, and if you let her go off you'll be there for about a day just talking about the implication with the way screws are made. Once you get passed all of that she's really just a misunderstood nice person. History Otherwise known as Rowanly by her given name Rowan was born on the 1st of the Month of Fire somewhere within the Feywild. Living mostly a normal childhood, Rowan along with her twin and younger brother, lived with their mom who was a master crafter. As they grew up each of them picked up a skill from their mother, Rowan taking a hand in blacksmithing. One day when Rowan was around 14 she made a sword for her mother, when she took it with her the next day to the guild. The merchants and adventurers in her mother's guild were so impressed she easily picked up a couple dozen requests or so. Rowan later joined her mother's gild when she turned 19 looking for work was easy since with her mom's reputation she was bound to catch someone in need of a some sort of commission be it reforging, making weapons, armor, or even kitchen utensils. Work was always easy but she wanted something more.... Nightflare the first encounter, Rowan after spending so many years in the guild decided to see what it was like out in the field, paying some adventurers to tag along, she followed them into some old ruins. Staying in the back she avoided combat since it wasn't a field she was accustomed to, yet.. When things settled down and the adventurers all sat down to take a break, Rowan started to wander looking at the things around her. Somewhere in the corner of the cavern Rowan found the dry bones of a knight of some sort who's time was long passed. Something had a slight shimmer to his side. Rowan being curious reached to pick it up, once in her hands Rowan could tell it was a blade. It took her a few tries to get it open since it was rusted to the hilt. Once out of it's sheath Rowans eyes sparkled when they landed upon the blade. The blade had been neglected over the years of passing time. Some of the blade was broken of other parts were rusted, even though it was in such a bad shape she could tell that whoever had owned this sword cared for it deeply. With a glimpse of determination in her eyes she decided that she was going to restore the blade back to it's former glory. Bringing the blade back with her she thanked the adventurers for letting her tag along. As soon as she made it to her workshop she heated the forge, it was late and almost no one was in the guild. Rowan started by flaking the rust off of the blade piece by piece, once she had a clean blade she melted it down back into a block of metal. Once she started pounding it was almost endless she just kept hitting the blade over and over, quenching it, reheating and hitting it over and over, rinse and repeat, she tempered it over and over. Finally after a long night of hilting it place in the guard and sharpening it the blade had been finished. Time seemed to stop as her mind was flooded with images. A shadowy like figure had an icy like mist around them, Rowan reached out and tried to call out to them but the figure faded and she was back in her workshop holding the blade she had just forged. This left her in a confused state in her workshop, she wanted to understand what she saw, later she would form a pact with this being known as Nightflare.... Category:Player Characters Category:DnD Category:Klosseipa Category:Zak